V de venganza
by P-r-a-e-d-a
Summary: Nuevos mortífagos alteran la relativa paz del mundo mágico, su líder lo único que quiere hacer es destruir a Hermione Granger, ella tiene la ayuda de su gran ex enemigo para vengar la muerte de su marido, pero no sabe que la muerte de Ron había sido un error. Enamoramientos de imprevisto y un asesino que se supone era bueno. ¿Hay una nueva sed de venganza?


¡Hola!, esta es mi primer historia y, como os he avisado antes.. es un Dramione. La historia es Post-Guerra y tiene una trama de suspenso, quizá un poco de humor. El rating es M por las escenas tanto violentas como de sexo, quedan avisados. 

Bueno.. sin más por el momento espero les guste, cualquier cosa me lo pueden decir en un review. Besos de esquimal.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia base pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo me la juego imaginando un futuro para puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Diversión, problemas y alcohol en NY.**

Al caminar por Nueva York la joven Hermione Granger se percató que esta ciudad no era muy diferente a Londres, eso le agradaba. La hacía sentir en casa aunque no estuviera allí. Arregló el cuello de su abrigo y justo después de ello acomodó sus guantes, de nuevo. El frío se colaba por la tela y de vez en cuando la hacía titiritar. Caminaba esquivando a las personas, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y el cabello cayéndole en una cascada de rizos por sus mejillas, estaba triste, claro que sí. Había tenido que dejar a su esposo en Londrés con Harry, mientras ella estaba a salvo en Nueva York con la compañía de Ginny.

Los últimos meses luego de la batalla de Hogwarts habían sido gloriosos, todos en el mundo mágico estaban más tranquilos, tristes por las perdidas, pero felices porque el mal se había ido. O algo así.  
La mayor parte de los mortífagos habían sido encerrados en Azkaban o se encontraban en sus casas bajo custodia. La mayoría…  
Había algunos que, con su astucia, se vieron cubiertos, nunca nadie sospechó de ellos… eran héroes. Unos héroes asesinos. Y ahora habían regresado para vengar a su Lord muerto.  
Aquellos mortífagos que no habían sido siquiera arrestados habían tomado el control del Londres mágico, atacando a aurores y magos comunes, matándolos. _Sólo fueron unos meses de paz…solo unos meses y todo se derrumbó _pensaba Hermione, si Ron la había mandado a Nueva York con Ginny era porque aquellos nuevos mortífagos seguían tras los hijos de muggles. Y él no se arriesgaría a perderla.

Hermione abrió la puerta del bar en el que había decido embriagarse por primera vez. _Sólo unos meses y mi vida cambió de nuevo… _La música suave inundaba el ambiente, allí dentro estaba mucho más cálido que afuera, así que se retiró los guates, frotando sus manos después. Buscó con la mirada algún asiento libre, y sólo había una mesa cerca de la barra. Se dirigió allí y se sentó hundiendo sus manos en su cabello y agachando la cabeza. _¿Cuánto tiempo me lo iban a ocultar, Harry, cuánto? _Había escuchado una conversación que Ginny había tenido con Harry por el teléfono muggle, ya que las cartas ahora estaban siendo controladas.  
Si había algo que Hermione Granger odiaba era que le ocultaran las cosas, así que luego de confrontar a Ginny por no haberle dicho la verdad ella corrió fuera del departamento sumiéndose en las inmensidades de Nueva York, llegando a un bar.

–¿Algo para tomar, señorita? – le preguntó una voz masculina, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y señaló con su barbilla una botella de vodka que estaba en la mesa de enfrente, el camarero sonrió. –Ahora mismo.

Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de la castaña, sorprendiéndola. Pensaba que ya había agotado su reserva de agua en el sistema. _Mi Ronald… _Quería odiar a Harry, a Ginny y a todos los demás que ya tenían conocimiento de lo que le había paso a SU Ron. Quería odiarlos y… pero no podía. No podía porque no era tan fuerte como para odiar a lo único que le quedaba.

Pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener una sed suicida de venganza pura.  
Ella mataría con sus propias manos a cualquier "nuevo Mortífago" que se cruzara en su camino. Llegaría al fondo de lo que el Ministerio no podía descubrir. Atraparía al líder de aquella nueva organización. Atraparía al asesino de su esposo.

Si bien los Malfoy habían salido (por un pelo) libres de Azkaban, aún los seguía su mala reputación, por ello habían tenido que dejar Londres. No todos los Malfoy, sólo uno. Sólo Draco. El blondo quería alejarse de las ataduras de su familia y vivir algo más tranquilo con Astoria en Nueva York, el vivía en una de las suites para magos de un lujoso edificio, ni loco viviría como un muggle allí, ni loco y su esposa Astoria estaba de acuerdo… hasta cierto punto. Draco había aceptado casarse con ella tan sólo para que el apellido Malfoy no cayera y se perdiera para siempre, no la amaba, vamos.. ni siquiera le gustaba. Lo único que parecía mantener de buen humor al ex príncipe de las serpientes era que Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott habían viajado con él a aquella ciudad, ellos también querían huir.

Pero a Draco no le importaban los nuevos Mortífagos hasta ahora, de lo que Draco tenía ganas de huir era de la estúpida furia de la pequeña Greengrass. Astoria parecía querer quejarse de cada cosa que sucedía o no en Nueva York.

–Querida, has tus rabietas en silencio, que los vecinos escuchan y llamarán a los aurores pensando que te estoy torturando. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay algunas bebidas que me llaman, preciosa.

Sabía que había sido grosero pero, aún así, cerró la puerta principal detrás de él dejando a Astoria gritando y rompiendo cosas, luego las arreglaría.  
–Es una malcriada…–Susurró bajo mientras salía del edificio y caminaba con la barbilla en alto y su característica mueca de asco hasta el bar al que solía ir cuando viajaba a aquella ciudad. Era un bar tanto para muggles como para magos y brujas, aunque dentro siempre había más de los segundos.

En cuanto entró allí su presencia causó miradas y cuchicheos por aquellas personas que lo conocían, él las ignoró olímpicamente y fue a sentarse justo en la barra, ordenando un vaso de whisky que no tardó en llegar.

Y fue gracias a aquel mesero que le trajo su bebida que se dio cuenta de algo.

Él conocía a alguien de allí. Alguien que podía mejorar su humor.

Alguien que se veía como la recordaba, cabello esponjado y rizado cayéndole por las mejillas que estaban empapadas de lágrimas.  
Era como si estuvieran en la escuela.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco. Se divertiría allí, eso seguro.


End file.
